Drunken Moments
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: People who are drunk tend to tell the truth. In that case what will happen if certain Ice Cold Beauty got drunk? Its a fluffy sort of story. Rated K for a bit of kissing.


I heard that Oregairu is about to end soon. 'Weeps internally'. Well I can take heart that the fandom will never die. Now all I need is that romantic ending with Yukino and Hachiman and I'll be happy. Anyway this story comes from watching persona 4 the animation, when most of the characters get drunk off the atmosphere (not even sure how the hell that happened). Well it'll be interesting. Now for obvious reasons some characters are gonna be a bit out of character but hey wouldn't you be if you were drunk?

I still stress that their uniform is the best I've seen in anime.

I don't own Oregairu and rightly so.

* * *

Drunken Moments

Hachiman Hikigaya-currently a university student

If people where to pay even the slightest attention to me right now then they would find the sight of me weird. Not that people usually paid attention outside the scope of their small worlds or that people would find me less than weird. Either way I would find a person carrying a drunk girl on his shoulders to be weird so that all that matters.

Yes I was currently carrying the drunk "ice cold beauty" Yukino Yukinoshita on my back through the streets. Thank God that she was a quiet drunk or man I shudder to think what could happen. Anyway I blame alcohol for extra work I have to do.

"Stupid reunion." I muttered.

Yes I had recently attended a reunion. A service club one since the group disbanded because the three of us didn't attend the same college. Yuigahama went to a college whose name escapes me at the current moment and me and Yukinoshita (I knew I could be as smart as her) went to….Eh wait I'm forgetting the name of my own college as well! Crap better get to her apartment.

"Hikigaya-kun is that you?" Yukino asked with slurred speech.

She lifted her head up and looked as if she was looking around.

"Ahh no probably not. His eyes aren't weird."

Geh. She still can't stop insulting me even when she is drunk.

Paying no particular attention to her comfort or my surroundings I pick up the pace through the streets until I get to her high-rise apartment block. Even now the fact that Yukinoshita lives a rich apartment block all by herself astounds me a bit. I enter the lift. No way in hell am I gonna take the stairs with such a heavy burden. As the lift moves she begins to move fidget.

"Ahh damn it Yukinoshita! Stop moving"

"Wee! Wee! I'm on a boat aren't I!?" Yukinoshita shouted like a girl more than half her age.

"Who told people that the way to melt ice was by applying heat? Alcohol works just as well!"

As the lift begins to lurch and move up I begin to lose my strength and I let her off my back. I move her to the sides and prop her up to sit She is definitely more trouble than she's worth. I bet that most people would actually be screaming for my death right now as someone who is alone in a lift accompanied only by a drunk beauty. I can imagine it now; all those weridos screaming out "REALS GO DIE!" Wait wasn't I one of those people? Crap did I just expose a sensitive spot again?

As the lift stops I carefully attempt to carry her again. An act that ended in a massive failure forcing me to carry her bridal style. Just as much killers must endure the voices telling them to enter hell, I must endure the several thousand imagined "REALS GO DIE"'s in my head. Geez is my imagination against me now?

Struggling even more than before I slowly trudge to the door for her apartment. Fortunately it wasn't all that far away from the lift. Again I slowly let her down next to the wall and prop her up to the walls. She had been awfully quiet since her weird outburst so I took the opportunity to grab her small bag and grab her keys.

Her room was exactly how I last saw it. Simple, clean and without blemish. It was pleasing to look at without unnecessary extras. A reflection of the lady that occupied it. I always thought she was better than most people. I may have not been so accepting of her at first but even someone like her who tended to annoy people became a daily occurrence, something that even became something I looked forward too.

I wondered about my time in the service club. It was an experience I thought at the time was something I would regret yet now I can at least look at the memories with fondness. Whether I could have screamed out "I had no regrets in my high school life" was debatable depending on who you asked but as was pleasantly surprised. But even with all that I felt as if something was missing. The something genuine that I had searched for had still not been found even today. It wasn't as if the things I had experienced up till now where fake but rather the thing that made my life different from the rest had not been found.

Placing those thoughts back into my head I carried Yukinoshita who was gently sleeping on my arm's expense to her apartment. Seeing as I had no fingers to turn the light switch on I used my elbows. It hurt a bit and Yukino seemed to react to it more than I expected. Feeling my strength passing from me again I quickly rushed to the nearby black couch and laid her to rest like a sleeping princess.

"Ha at least that's my job done. Anymore into this situation and I'll find myself unable to return." I thought to myself.

At least that's what I thought I'll do. At that moment as if fate wanted me to listen, the moonlight illuminated Yukinoshita's face. What was this a moonlit masterpiece? What is fate trying to tell me that she is a proper angel?!

Fearing my odd tendency to stare without my control, I slowly backed away from her with the intention of leaving her to sleep. It was imperative that I leave before the things that make me in common with any other male in the world started to act up.

At that point she awoke. Her eyes opening in the sort of awakening princess way. By the looks of it she was still drunk. She unsteadily got up and walked towards me

"Hachiman." she spoke in a dazed sort of way.

She turned her head towards me. I got the feeling that she didn't fully understand the implications of me being here. I could tell that she was half drunk by the way she stumbling. She obviously didn't have focus on her surroundings as she tripped up on her coffee table.

I was lucky that she was close and I was able to stop her from falling. She looked at me very warmly. As warm as my relationship with her went she had never given me such a warm look. Well technically no one has ever given me that sort of look before but still the fact remains that she hasn't given me one before.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

Thank You! Isn't that practically a miracle coming out her mouth now! I know I'm probably exaggerating but still Yukinoshita saying thank you to me was a rarity indeed. It was on the same level as winning the lottery and me getting a girlfriend.

She was blushing but something was telling me that it wasn't the alcohol.

"I love you" she mumbled

"uhh say that to me again."

"Said I love you. Is there something wrong with your ears as well?"

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. What is body against me too?

"Ha ha Yukinoshita san, that's pretty funny. I know you're drunk but please refrain from saying things that will cause me to misunderstand." I reply stoically.

"I'm not lying." She replied quickly.

She suddenly bought her face closer to mine. My heart beat way faster than it normally does. Why the hell am I reacting like this? It's not like I'm some teenager swooning over his first crush. I've already experienced that and it wasn't pretty nor fun.

I pushed her away trying to stop her from doing something crazy. In my clumsiness I managed to lean back far too much causing me to lose my balance.

The last thing I remember from that night was the sense of weightlessness as I plummeted to the floor with one thought in my head.

It's not true is it?...

* * *

Next Morning

I woke up with a massive headache. A real one that's here and one that's about to come. Currently sleeping on me was Yukinoshita. All I could do was to lay there waiting for her to wake up and face my doom. Ah crap here it comes

"Uhh Hikigaya-kun?" She asked as she looked at me dazed.

It took her a moment to register the fact that she was laying on top of me. When she did she immediately shot up and covered herself with her hands. She was blushing heavily. Wait don't tell me that she's still drunk!

"Uhh I didn't do anything you know. More like it was a series of unfortunate events caused by your drunkenness."

She tipped her head as if she didn't understand.

"You don't remember what happened last night? You got drunk last night in the reunion, I bought you home but then you started to act weird. You even confessed.." I began.

She seized up as if she remembered last night. In a very unlike Yukinoshita fashion she began to blush even more turning into an even brighter scarlet. She looked like she was about run away. Why was she embarrassed? It wasn't as if her actions were made by her own decisions right? So I grabbed her hand.

"Tell me. Was that confession real?"

As if she gained some courage or some sort of realisation she turned to face me. Looking determined but extremely embarrassed. Now I was scared. As if my whole life was going to shatter on her next words.

"I wasn't lying Hachiman. Neither last night nor now. Right now I can say that I do love you…" She spoke forcefully.

"No. But. How. That's not possible. That shouldn't be true!" I screamed.

She looked downcast but bought her face closer.

"I know it's not believable at all. Even I don't understand it much. All I can say is that I'm not lying. You know me better than most people Hachiman. You know that I wouldn't lie. Especially not over something like this."

I could barely form words. It was as if gravity had increased twofold over where I was standing

"How?" I managed to splutter out.

"How I fell in love with you? Like I told you I barely understand myself. Even though I never admitted it I admired your strength to do what you had to do. For all my bravado saying that because I was perfect that I had the most chance of changing the world, I found that you the most flawed person that I had ever met did more than I ever could. I was curious to know who you were and I surprised to find that things between the two of us were similar. Both ostracised for being all that we could possibly be yet still hoping for some bright future of happiness. So I enjoyed your company knowing that behind your cynicism and snide comments there was genuine wish involved. Even despite knowing that I could be alone and be fine with it, I found myself enjoying those moments with you"

"Those moments where we spent alone were in actuality were my favourites. I was never going to tell you but sometimes I wished Yuigahama wouldn't turn up. I enjoyed our conversations together. So the thought of being away from you when we entered university harrowed me. It frightened me. I began to wonder when I suddenly became so needy of your presence and that's when it struck me that I loved you. Secretly I was happy that girls tended to look over you because that meant I was the only one to care. But even then I still fear ruining our friendship (which I never acknowledged either)." Yukinoshita explained

It never occurred to me that somebody apart from my family loved me. I had objectively thought the world was a grey one, where some like me wouldn't ever find the 'love' that others wanted. When I looked at things from my view it was good decision since all I saw in their version of love was how sweet it could be and how bitter it was the next. I didn't wish to participate in that game so I looked for the genuine thing. Basically I was wishing for a fairy tale ending myself even though I had resolved myself to alone.

So it's safe to say that it never occurred to me that Yukinoshita would ever love me. Someone who at first glance seem like the very definition of having a successful life. Truth be told I probably admired her too. Of course she is admired by everyone but to me I saw her in a different light. Similar to how she saw me funnily enough.

It's safe to say that I am perhaps the best liar in the world. It doesn't take much to lie to other people but to lie to yourself so effectively must be something only someone like me and her can do. We both lied to ourselves saying that we fine with companionship yet we were the ones wanting the real thing. Even I admit I felt the urge to be closer to her at that point something I believed would never transcend to anything bigger. How wrong I was and how wonderfully convenient that I realised this at a time something so big came into my life.

So I nodded accepting whatever pain that lead to it and the pain that will come from it. After all I had accepted the love of an ice cold beauty, there absolutely no way I wouldn't get hurt. Although it's no matter to me since I love her too.

"I suppose that after a good long thought, I love you too." I respond.

"No, I'm definitely not accepting that." She responded bluntly

Huh? Wasn't she the one that confessed to me in the first place?...

A swift kiss blocked my train of thought.

"I love you Hachiman. But you need to learn to be a bit more romantic. I might be different to most girls but even I want that." She replied.

I grinned to her and not one of those ones that I use when I make a scheme but one of happiness.

"Alright Yukino."

She blushed again. She must be weak to being called that. Good thing I'll be using that more often then.

"Don't shock me like that. My heart isn't prepared for that yet." She responded in an attempt to remain stoic.

"Oi, who started calling me Hachiman first? And on that note I need to pay you back for taking my first kiss."

Gently I leaned in towards her and bought my face closer and kissed her awkwardly. It's also safe to say that I wasn't all that good at it.

Good thing me and her will have plenty of time to repair that.

* * *

Well there we go. It's done. It's probably OC as hell and I probably screwed up the first person format as well. Despite all that I'm happy with it. I hope you'll review especially if you can give me some constructive criticism, since this is my one true pairing after all.

AsheriteAbyss13-Off to make more ideas for more Fanfiction.


End file.
